


Glory

by extgb_rar



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), F/M, Headcanon, Love, Manga & Anime, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Vaginal Sex, smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extgb_rar/pseuds/extgb_rar
Summary: Your leaving for a few days but before you go L has something to give you.
Kudos: 22





	Glory

“I know your the detective and all, but listen to this theory I’ve been holding until I got home.” Smiling with a wide grin until he looks up at you. 

He nods giving you approval. “What if kira is a robot and we live in a simulation.” As your scrunching your facial expression you can’t help but explode with laughter. 

“Are you sure you’re my wife? I think I need to investigate you instead.” As he gets out the chair your feet shift backwards, only stopping once your back has hit the counter. 

“I’m just trying to cheer you on, I know this case seems tough since you’re trying to prove that he’s kira.” Reaching out you grab his hand, intertwining his fingers with yours. 

“...I have a surprise for you next week, but before I go on my family trip let’s spend tonight and tomorrow together, and maybe if you’re down we can have phone sex to help.” 

Moving your free hand up and down his chest before laying your head against it, with every beat you felt at peace, breathing in and out as your own heart connects with his, dancing to each other’s beat. “I love you lawliet...and whatever happens I don’t want you to be down because I knew what I signed up for when I married you. After countless times you didn’t want me because of your lifestyle, but I accept it and you.”

Out of nowhere he picks you up. “Countless times? Me rejecting you?” Nodding your head to his mocking tone all the way into the bedroom. 

“You look so good in my shirt, I don’t think I could take it off.” Lifting your hand up to grab his, guiding his hand down your body, only stopping at your crotch. 

“I think someone else can’t wait any longer.” Smirking as you look down at him. Slowly his hands move back up your shirt, unbuttoning until he gets down to the last one. 

He doesn’t break eye contact as he lips move all down your stomach, with every soft kiss he smirks behind them. “I already know what your surprise is.” Musing as he continues. 

“For someone who’s married to a detective you’re not good at hiding things, but is it my fault? Are you scared of what I would say which is why your giving me a week?” His lips stop in front of your crotch.

Biting your underwear down, exposing you by the second. “I know you love me, but I can’t stop feeling empty as if you’re going to disappear even when we’re together.”

With every kiss on your crotch the sensation burns into your skin as if your marked by his lips and only. 

Spreading your legs apart as he uses his thumb to rub back and forth on your folds. “I love you y/n, and every waking moment I’ll continue to show you until this empty feeling is gone.” His thoughts quickly vanished as they entered, focusing his attention on you.

The sensation spreads all over your body, heating you up with every second, your hands grip onto the bed sheet as your back slowly arches against them

His tongue wasn’t all in yet he know he had you begging for mercy, begging for more of his touch. 

“Ngh...j- just like that.” Your moans fill every corner of the room, the racing beat of your heart as he does a pattern, long strokes and seconds later short strokes with his tongue.

The sheets become unbalanced as your grip tightens, from all four corners they snap, rolling close to your body until they stop, making a pool of only you. 

He starts to tease you, circling his tongue around your clit before lightly tugging on it as he sucks on it. 

It becomes too much to handle as you try to shove his head away, only making him lock his arms around your thighs pulling you closer. 

“L- lawliet! This isn’t fair! I’m going to cum!” Your moans start to turn into cries as your body trembles in his grasp. 

“Isn’t that the point?” He smirks. His tongue rubbed against your clit, feeling you throb from the outside only made him greedy, and he loved seeing you surrender to his touch. 

Pulling away with his tongue, his middle and index finger comes into play, rubbing your clit as it flinched against his fingers. He goes to town, moving his fingers deeper as his tongue continues. 

“I love when you trap my fingers inside, I can’t wait to feel that throbbing sensation somewhere else. 

It was over for you, the maximum pleasure you felt from just his fingers and tongue puts you on edge. “L- la- ah fuc-”  
Your words turn into mumbles, placing your hand over your mouth as you try to suppress the next wave of moans. 

“I- I’m sorry!” Out of nowhere you reach your limit, the pain in your palm stings from griping on the sheets with your life, eyes flinching as they roll backwards, and your mouth agape as your body laid back onto the bed trembling under his gaze. 

“What do you have to be sorry about?” He chuckles. 

Taking your time to finally breath you rub the tears out of your eyes. “I- it was in the moment and kept making me feel good! What else was I suppose to say!” Letting out a sniff here and there he comes back up, wiping the tears away. 

“It’s okay to feel this type of pleasure, I’m sorry if I seemed like I was laughing at you, I just love seeing your body break in front of me during sex.”

“I- I’m not crying because of that, I’m crying because it felt good.” Turning away embarrassed he chuckles at the sight of you. 

“You have more to cry about, let’s save those tears for when I’m really done.” Gasping at his chosen words You feel his hand tugging on your feet, placing your soaking wet clit against his bulge as he slowly undos his zipper. 

“T- that’s big, where did the extra two inches come from?! That’s like 12 now! You’re going to kill her!” Shaking your head back and forth. 

“I won’t lie and say it won’t hurt...it will” As his cock seeps through the zipper your jaw drops. “But if you can take all 12 inches I’ll give you a treat afterwards, so be brave for me for tonight.” His lips make contact with your forehead. 

Your eyes only focus on his cock, it sways back and forth as he moved to spread your legs open. “I wanna try something different.” Reaching for your right leg, placing it over his shoulder. 

When he first slides in your insides immediately throb and clinch onto his cock, his face bends down closer. As his forehead laid against yours he watched every lewd expression as your mouth slowly drop wide open. “L- law!” 

As he grabs your hand placing it over your stomach. “Keep your hand right here, I’m only getting started.” His cock drills into you slowly, your bodies lift up together as one. Not having the bedsheets under you but the plastic you reach for his back, clawing your nails into his skin the deeper his cock goes. 

“I- I can’t take it! I ca-” his lips meet yours, distracting you as his cock bumps against your cervix. Tears fall down your cheek as his kiss muffled your cries. 

The feeling felt like forever, you didn’t want to stop this pleasure but at the same time it was hurting you in the best way possible. 

His deep strokes turn into a pattern, once he pulls out your body trembles as you squirt all over his chest, he wasn’t fazed, putting his cock back inside, with every deep stroke his cock became covered in your cum. 

“Right here, I’ll be there soon.” He smirks. “I- I don’t wanna cum anymore, la-”

It doesn’t take long for his cock to hit the spot he mentioned. “Ah! Please! I’m sorry!”

His grunts became irregular. “You know the safe word.” He continued, pulling your head forward as he forces you to watch his cock drill in and out of your pussy. 

“She’s being such a good girl, taking all of me inside. Isn’t that right y/n?” You quickly nod your head. “Mhm.”

Out of nowhere he rams his cock inside you, seconds late stopping as he drills your pussy with slow deep strokes, the longer this went on the more your heart continued to beat out of your chest.

As your hands move up and down his arm, pulling him towards you as your leg was still over his shoulder you wrap your arms around him. “I’m going to cum!” 

Only hearing the sound of your soaking wet clit and moans fill the room until everything come to a halt. His cum extends your stomach as he watches. Cum trickles off his cock and down your clit onto the bed. 

The overwhelming sensation left your body in a frenzy as it violently shakes, clenching down on his cock as it does, causing more cum to spill inside of you. “You did good, you know that right?” He wipes away the sweat from your forehead. 

“But were not done yet.” He noticed tears forming and quickly wiped them. Pulling his cock out, cum gashed out your pussy in waves, lawliet watched as your stomach deflated. 

“You did so good holding that in for me, you deserve that reward.” Placing your leg back on the bed he helps you up. 

“W- you wanna go again?!” As you continue to complain be guided you on top of him. “I know you’ve heard of a 3 course meal, this is that.”

Your hands stay planted on his chest as he lifts up your ass, your clit hovered over his cock until he impaled you on it. In response you reach for the head board. “Come on don’t be shy, I’ve been taking the lead, I wanna see you in control.” 

“G- give me a few seconds my body feels like jelly!” Taking a few moments for yourself you bounce on his cock, leaning your breast against his chest as his hands stay on your ass, guiding each bounce on his cock. 

“Ah...your pussy was made for my cock, the way it feels as yo- Ah...” the deeper you go down the more it affects the state he’s in. You slam down onto his cock, cum trickles out. “Such a low fucking blow, but I love it. He chuckles. 

The bed starts to creak with every thrust until your body collapsed onto his, lifting your ass to pull his cock out, cum travels up your back. “B- baby can we be done already, I don’t think I can go any longer.” You plead out to him in a soft voice. 

“I can’t feel anything down there anymore” as you look up he kisses your tears away. 

“I had so much more in store, but since you endured it all I’m satisfied.” The only thing you felt was his arms wrapping around your frame.

The beating of your heart slows down as you pass out on his chest. He rubs your back only waiting a few moments to cleanup, placing you in one of his shirts. 

The night doesn’t stop there for L, swaying his feet back and forth in the air while reading beside you, every few seconds you would move catching his attention. 

He become more curious, rubbing his hand over your stomach. “I can’t wait for the surprise.” Chuckling to his self. 

Throughout the night he read up on baby books, watching videos and even getting Watari to secretly order items to become more knowledgeable on the topic and for his future with you.


End file.
